


【灿白】【chanbaek】0614

by bae823



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bae823/pseuds/bae823
Summary: 烈火于深空炸起，须臾如蜉蝣。唯有信仰，于灰烬中永存。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	【灿白】【chanbaek】0614

0614在营养舱中醒来，看着隔着厚厚的防爆玻璃外的景色。  
一间很普通的实验室。从实验室的窗户向外看，黑漆漆的一片。  
“你还记得你是谁吗？”一个女人的声音响起。  
“0614…我只记得这个编号，它是什么意思？”  
“你在编号为0614的营养舱中。你只记得这个就足够了。你这次睡得时间很久，足有482年。你现在感觉如何？”  
“有些懵。”  
0614感觉他现在的记忆很模糊，只能隐约想起一些片段。  
比如，一个男人，一个冲自己伸出手，脸部模糊不清的男人。  
他在笑。0614很肯定地想。  
“或许和你这次睡得太久有关。你稍等，我现在就过去。”  
没几分钟，实验室的门被打开，几个机器人滑了进来。  
“你出不了营养舱，我们会隔着营养舱为你检查。”有着金色长发的机器人对他说。  
一个机器人拿着扁长方体对准他。约摸半分钟后，长方体背面有一束光射向空中，形成了一个虚拟显示屏，一些数据在上面显现。  
几个机器人盯着那些数据看了几秒。  
“你的身体很健康。如果你的记忆有些模糊，不要紧，这和你睡了太久有关，过段时间记忆就会慢慢恢复。”一个机器人说。  
那个有金色长发的机器人把一个插有几只粉玫瑰的花瓶放到营养舱前。  
“那个人说你看到粉玫瑰心情大概会很好。我叫贝妮，你有事可以直接叫我。对了，你右手边有放音乐的按钮，你可以听。我们先走了。”

贝妮说得没错，那瓶玫瑰让他本有些郁闷的心情好了很多。  
但，贝妮口中的“那个人”是谁？会是他记忆里那个连脸都模糊不清的男人吗？  
音乐他听翻来覆去地听，总算想起其中一首的名字。  
Libertango。Yo-Yo Ma版本。  
“贝妮。”  
“怎么了？”  
“啊…没什么，就是刚才看到这瓶玫瑰，鼻头突然一酸。不过，托它的福，这几天我心情一直很不错。”  
“那就好。歌曲你想起来几首？”  
“一首，Libertango。”  
“你想听原版吗？我认为原版很棒。”  
“不了，我比较喜欢这一版本…听上去热烈又浪漫。”  
“…那个人或许也会这么说。”  
许久，0614开口问道：“贝妮，‘那个人’到底是谁？”  
贝妮没有回答。  
“…贝妮？”  
“……”  
“贝妮，我们现在在哪里？”0614换了个问题。  
“我们现在离G85星系还有4.1万光年。”  
0614撇撇嘴，继续盯着粉玫瑰发呆。  
在距离G85星系还有0.65万光年时，0614突然问了贝妮一个问题。  
“这飞船上有粉玫瑰培养舱吗？”  
“有的。”贝妮话音刚落，一块显示屏在营养舱外显现。  
0614目光所及之处，种满了粉玫瑰。  
“粉玫瑰…”0614喃喃自语，“是五月诞生花吗？”  
“没错。”  
在这段时间，0614想起的片段更多了一些。  
比如在浩荡星辰下的那个人，抱着吉他对着自己唱歌；又比如背对着满天大火的那个人，在安慰自己。  
这些或喜悦或悲伤的片段，总能触动0614的心弦。  
可惜，他依旧想不起那个人的长相。  
随着飞船航行至G85星系的中部，0614惊喜地发现，他想起了许多与那个人有关的事情，而那个的脸部轮廓，也逐渐清晰起来。  
0614将这个消息告诉了贝妮。  
“是吗。那恭喜你。”  
“你”字还未说完，0614就失去了意识。  
实验室再次归于平静。

343年后，看着营养舱内再次醒来的0614，贝妮突然想起在一个世纪之前，她的主人——朴上将与她的对话。  
那时贝妮还没有实体，只是一个程序的她，安静地听着朴上将的嘱托：“……我在许多星系都设立了能量补给站，一会儿把坐标给你……记得种粉玫瑰。”  
外面接连不断的爆炸声让朴上将顿了顿，继而接着说道：“贝妮，你记着，不要让他忘了我，也不要让他想起我。必要时就按我之前说过的，采取措施。”  
“先生。”贝妮问道：“我理解‘不要让他忘了我’……但，为什么不让边先生想起您？我不明白。”  
“我不想带给他负担…如果他知道只有他活了下来，他一定会有负担的…这次星际战争的战前动员，他们都在说为了信仰而战。或许其他人的信仰是联盟…而我的信仰，就是他。”  
“我没有所谓的远大抱负，我很自私。这次远征，说白就是赴死。但我一想到他将与万古星尘永存，那我也无悔登上远征舰了。啊，永存是不是太夸张了？你放心，几个世纪是没问题的。一旦连补给站的能源也耗尽，我之前设计好的程序就会自动启动。到那时，你照做就是。”  
贝妮一时无话。  
“我…”朴上将抿抿嘴，深深地看了一眼营养舱中的人，毅然转身离开了飞船。  
烈火于深空炸起，须臾如蜉蝣。唯有信仰，于灰烬中永存。

THE END.


End file.
